JP 3-117573 A discloses a power tool capable of changing a direction of a handle with respect to a tool. In this type of power tool, a main body is provided with a first unit and a second unit capable of rotating with respect to the first unit. The first unit is provided with the tool attached thereto, and the second unit is provided with a handle gripped by a user. The user can adjust the position and direction of the handle with respect to the tool by rotating the second unit with respect to the first unit. DE 19532299 A1 discloses a power tool of the same type.
The power tool described above is further provided with a start operation member, a lock operation member, and an interlock mechanism. The start operation member is an operation switch that is operated by the user in order to activate the tool by a prime mover. The lock operation member is an operation switch that is operated by the user in order to release the lock between the first unit and the second unit. The interlock mechanism is for mechanically preventing operations of both the start operation member and the lock operation member. This structure prevents the lock between the first unit and the second unit from being released while the tool is activated by the prime mover, and prevents the tool from being activated by the prime mover while the lock between the first unit and the second unit is released.